Helicopter
by MistressOfHorror
Summary: "It was me who was supposed to die that day.." No one understands the true meaning of the lyrics of El Manana. Here's everyone's take on the day that 2-D walked into practice with the lyrics. Story ends with 2D's reasoning for the lyrics.
1. Russel's Reasoning

_**Helicopter**_

Who wrote the El Manana lyrics? 2-D, but no one could ever figure out where he got the lyrics from. A spurt of Genius is what some said, others said there must of been a deeper reason as to how someone of 2-D's happy personality could ever come up with something so..melancholic. 

_It wasn't supposed to be her on that Island. It was supposed to be me._

_It wasn't her who was supposed to die. It was me. _

_It wasn't her fault..._

I paused. I couldn't continue. I could only close my eyes and slowly let tear droplets flow down my face. There was no way I could ever forgive myself. Because, I saw that day. I lost my mind, but yet, I never acted.

* * *

**Russel's Side **

Myself? I couldn't ever stop thinking about the El Manana lyrics. I always thought about them, thinking them word from word, still trying to figure out what in the world they could possibly ever add up to.

They confused me.

Especially when D brought them into the music room.

**R**

I sat down, drum stick held tightly in one hand, while another drumstick was being twirled around aimlessly between my large fingers. I watched lazily as Murdoc paced back and forth, it was the first time I had seen him worried in a _while_.

His bass guitar, which was being gripped by the neck, was being purposefully yanked back and forth in his hand like a pendulum as he walked from one end of the room to the other. It looked as if he was actually_ thinking _as he stared at the ground where his feet were marching directly forward in determination.

Noodle just sat on a box, arms crossed, eyes closed tightly in a pouting position. She didn't like sitting still doing nothing if it was time to _practice_.

I looked around casually, looking for the singer of our band but found he wasn't in the room. Even Murdoc, his _punisher_, didn't even notice.

Thankfully enough for 2-D, I wasn't going to speak of his absence while Murdoc was in such a bad mood. So I shut my lips and kept quite.

I sighed though, not too long after deciding to be quite about the blue haired singer being gone as the door creaked open slowly and he stepped in quietly, wrinkled paper in hand.

The bassist of the band stopped suddenly in his tracks and glared at the younger man as hard as he could muster up his cold glare.

" Where have _YOU _been Dullard! ? " Murdoc yelled.

2-D's eyes widened in noticing his mistake on not making his entrance either more subtle or at least arriving on time which was about an hour ago. He raised his hands up in surrender, that's when Murdoc and Noodle finally noticed the paper.

I just snorted as Murdoc expression changed so drastically it was almost comical. It was as if the paper was pure gold.

Both of them released their sour expressions, Murdoc's being from full of hate and anger as usual and Noodle's was full of Jealousy from 2-D not of having to be in the practice room for an hour, an _hour_ of straight boredom and having to go to the bathroom really bad, not to mention being almost starved to death. As much as she knew, 2-D had been sleeping, using his own bathroom to do his morning routines like showering and using the toilet and even eating some breakfast before heading over!

All those thoughts vanished though, as it looked, as she saw the opportunity to be able to practice a song I guessed. And a new one at that! She smiled, eyes widening, arms even unfolding as she exclaimed a happy cheer in her foreign language and jumped off the box quickly.

Murdoc looked slightly intrigued at the piece of paper. If I knew one thing, it was that Stuart Pot was naturally a very good song writer. Both on lyrics, the melody, tune, chords, notes, everything! He was a musical genius! And it looked as if Murdoc knew that too.

His songs were _always _used. They were always top-notch. He rarely came in the music room with paper in hand, full of ylrics and chords, and notes, and what-not. It was a rare treat for D to come in with everything made-out for us on a silver platter. Believe me, it's happened before and it's about the best music experience you will ever get.

His songs are always so..harminous and beautiful. And even though the songsd he makes are master-pieces and one of a kinds, they were usuaully VERY difficult to play. He made his music in his head and thats exactly the way he liked it. He would put in whatever intruments it would take and usually he would be able to play it if it was in his head. Either that or he's heard it before and _knows_ someone who can play it.

To be short, Stuart Pot's songs were not impossible, they were simply..improbable.

They were difficult, yet possible to master.

It might take a while thought to make everything just right.

It looked like Murdoc had just discovered gold when he saw the piece of paper in D's raised arms in surrender to the self-proclaimed leader of the band.

" Oy Faceache! Watcha got there? " Murdoc asked with a curious look on his face even though he knew exactly what it was all along.

" I-i's a song.." The younger blue haired singer managed to squeak out.

" Right, right..so uh, wanna _share _what the song might be there Dullard? "

2-D's eyes widened even more and then they finally shrunk to there normal size as a smile of relief spread across his face and he nodded slightly as his arms began to lower.

Teeth fully exposed, or what he had left of them, gave off that little boyish look to him.

" _Hai_! A new song! Thank you 2-D-san! " Noodle yelled with a giant smile plastered on her face.

Then I noticed something odd, D didn't say anything like, don't mention it lil' Luv, or any kind of those British remarks of a welcome, instead he almost looked..sympathetic at her? Sad? Then he just looked away quickly.

Of course, Noods not really needing any kind of comment in return, looked as if she may of shrugged it off casually as she thought that maybe he was just too traumatized by Muds previous threatening look to answer.

It's happened before.

2-D stumbled nervously forward, head bobbing slightly, almost childishly as he made his way carefully to the elder. He handed the paper shakily to Murdoc as he looked over the paper with a critical eye.

" None of the lyrics make any sense...chords are hard to read.." Murdoc growled under his breath and gave a snippity glance toward 2-D but then gave him back the paper and made a wave of his hand to signal for him to pass the paper around to everyone else.

Everyone knew that this was simply Murdoc's way of saying that they were good, the guy never was good at complimenting too much.

Stu's corners of his mouths tugged slightly upwards as he passed the paper to Noodle and then completed the chain by giving it to me.

I looked over the paper closely, looking for my part but found that it was on the back. I smiled slightly at the badly written letters on the slightly crumpled paper.

Yup, this was the way Gorillaz worked.

I flipped the page and looked over every little part on my share of making a song, well... a song! I nodded my head to the beat of my drums in my head as I thought out the tune of my own little part. There were minimal amount of flaws in 2-D's work for a tune and as far as I could tell by the look on Murdoc's face there was very little flaws in his own part too.

Noodle could only smile so there was no telling if anything was ever wrong on her part.

Murdoc nodded once and kept his hand to review the chords once more too, from what I guessed, make sure the notes he was thinking of were correct and also in the right order. Noodle did this too.

2-D pressed each of his index fingers together nervously as he stood at the front of the room with the microphone in front of himself, standing carefully upon a stand, waiting for his angelic voice to ring through it and into the speakers.

Murdoc looked forward and nodded at each of us once.

" M-Muds starts. " 2-D whispered carefully.

Now, D was never one for being very cocky, loud-mouthed and hot headed but he still was acting a little more conserved and quiet then he ever had!

He was more full of life on the first day I met the guy when he was fresh out of the hospital from two head injury's and a satanist kidnapper!

I shook my head, trying to get my mother hen thoughts out of my head. I couldn't always be there for everyone, could I? I breathed in, listening to Muds low bass ring out roughly, not much different then himself.

I watched upfront carefully, watching ever command that 2-D was giving out. He pointed to Noodle, tapping his foot almost silently to the beat that was in his head, mouthing the words, "1, 2, 3" keeping his rhythm perfectly as it seemed.

Of course it would be perfect, he was, after-all, a musical genius.

Noodle's guitar began to play beautifully, and as he pointed to me, I made sure to keep one beat between playing and his command. Landing the first note precisely on time.

The song was all becoming one, each part was being meshed together to become all of one, even Murdoc's Bass began to stand out more and get more of an outline.

Everyone was in sync, all the song was missing now was some lyrics.

2-D breathed in quietly, my own clue to his sudden breath was his back straightening as he sucked in a big gulp of air, of course as I already said, silently.

He released just as quiet, and began to sing, the tune may of been odd, but ti was simply harmony. But this is not exactly what made me think of the song as one of our best ones, it was because even I, when i thought about the lyrics, could not understand them.

In all our other songs, I was perfectly clear on what they meant and the true meaning behind them because we had collaborated all together a lot, even if i didn't help make the actual lyrics, i was at least told what they meant. Either that or I would learn them on my own.

But this time? No one knew except for 2-D.

"Summer don't know me no more, Eager man that's all.." 2-D began, " Summer don't know me, he just let me love in myself...Cause I do know love, From you that..Just died..yeah. "

I closed my eyes, the beat flowing through my brain, the words piercing my heart and confusing my intellect. I couldn't make them into anything.

" I saw that day, Lost my mind...Lord, I'm fine...Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine.."

I raised an eyebrow but followed each beat carefully, one right after the next. It almost came to me naturally. Of course, Murdoc hogged the paper and was the only one who could actually see his notes and play them all correctly, while Noodle and I struggled a bit in trying to remember exactly what to play throughout the song, but we still managed.

" Don't stop the buck when it comes. It's the dawn, you'll see...Money wont get there...Ten years passed tonight, You'll flee. "

I couldn't make out the words to the song into anything. Even Muds seemed slightly flustered at that fact that he didn't know what the heck each passing word meant.

When the song finally finished, no one spoke, until a certain bass player tried to chop the silence into half with his strong British accent.

" And what exactly was _that _song about? " Muds slurred through his slightly drunken haze with a raised eyebrow.

He didn't seem as angry now, yet he still seemed to have that everlasting ticked-off-personality of his.

" Nofing.." 2-D whispered as he exited the room quietly.

I looked at Murdoc and sighed. Then as I looked at Noodle, I got up.

I tried to stay optimistic. Maybe his painkillers were kicking in at the time of when he made those lyrics, and now as he sang them, the painkillers from this morning were also kicking in.

It was a great song, but I didn't think he knew what in the heck he was talking about.

I would just wait for an hour or two and then, then, I would check on him.

**R**

_Alright, thanks for reading. Updates should be soon, but I warn you that they may not be as quick as you would like. Thanks for reading again and please review. _


	2. Murdoc's Meditations

_**Helicopter**_

Who wrote the El Manana lyrics? 2-D, but no one could ever figure out where he got the lyrics from. A spurt of Genius is what some said, others said there must of been a deeper reason as to how someone of 2-D's happy personality could ever come up with something so..melancholic. 

_It wasn't supposed to be her on that Island. It was supposed to be me._

_It wasn't her who was supposed to die. It was me. _

_It wasn't her fault..._

I paused. I couldn't continue. I could only close my eyes and slowly let tear droplets flow down my face. There was no way I could ever forgive myself. Because, I saw that day. I lost my mind, but yet, I never acted.

* * *

**Murdoc's Side **

Yeah..those lyrics that uh, faceache wrote? I remember the day he brought 'em into me. Giving them to me with that skittish look on his face. He was annoyin' the crud outta me with that scared attitude lingering around him all the time...that little anxious facial expression that always seem to be right in my eye sight..

Yeah anyway,..I myself...Hm. Well, I couldn't really ever get those words outta my mind..they just kind of lingered there, ya' know? Kind of like the girls that are always in a line out of my Winnebago at night...ya' know what'd I mean mate?

**M**

I paced back and forth, my bass in hand as I swung it while I sauntered back and forth from one side of the room to the other. My boots squeaked across the tile floor, making the almost-silence half-way disturbing..

We didn't have a single song to practice, usually we were _bubbling _like a bloody volcanoe! Just absoultly _full _of ideas! We usually had to restrain are talented arses from overdoing the album and coming across a little_ too _hammy.

_'Of course, Russ was always hammy.' _I thought viciously.

I smirked at my terrible joke, but it was gone just as instantly. I let my amazingly long tongue lick my bottom lip curiously but I sucked back in almost as instant as my smile had faded away.

_'This was no time for wise-cracking! I have to be coming up with something to do today!' _I reminded my..slightly sidetracked...self back to half-way reality.

Lards was twirling a drumstick or something, Noodle was sitting on a box, pouting for some reason..I couldn't ever figure out what that little ladies problem was...

Then there was me! I was actually thinking! The rest of them were all sitting around like a bunch of fat piglets. Whadda bunch of tusspots! Bunch of ungrateful snobs! Bunch of free-loaders, half-wits, attrocious like arses!

I grumbled under my voice and continued my pacing.

_'Maybe we could use today's practice to come **up** with a song?' _I thought half-mindedly, _' just start a brainstorming session...'_

I muttered to myself at how the "incompetence of the band was obviously the issue of my blockage in the brainial area" That is until I heard a slow sigh from the girl on the boxes. I stopped pacing and glared at her, even if she couldn't see it through her closed eyelids, I hoped she could feel it.

I hoped she could feel the burn and my hate flowing to her and smacking her right upside the head invisibly.

Sighing wasn't going to help anything...obviously!

I muttered darkly some more until I was in such a hizzy that I thought my top would soon blow over. That is, until I heard a creak at the door.

I turned around sharply in order to inspect the new found intrusion. Who dared to interupt a Gorillaz practice? I set my best death glare up until I could see who it was, just so that I would be ready and then I waited, only a little impatiently...

The entrance was made slow and strenous, obviously for _dramatic affect_! Upstaging me, how _dare _they! That's when I saw a bit of azure hair poke out from behind the creaking door.

2-D? Well that's the only bloody idiot _I_ knew that had bleeding _blue_ hair!

I looked around and finally took note..

he wasn't in the room.

_'THAT LITTLE TWO-FACED ARSEHOLE! He thought I was too dumb to notice! He thought I would see through his attempt to come in an hour later! Well I had news for him! I was the LEADER of this damn band! And I'll be damned if one of MY pets was to come in AN HOUR LATE! THE PEASENT!'_

I growled, already ready to strain him up by the neck and slam his soft little cushion of a head repeatdly into the wall. I could see it now...he would definietly learn his damn lesson!

I felt my face go from it's natural light green glory glow to a heating shade of hot pink.

_'NEVER waste a Niccals time!'_

I balled my fists up with real great vengence. I could feel Russel glance towards me, knowing I was about to lose my cool completley.

I bared my sharp canine teeth and was ready to bite! That is until I saw the little runt come in with..something in hand...I wasn't about to let this be my total medicine to my anger though, I would still obviously need to know what this paper was...

" Where have _YOU _been Dullard! ? " I screamed maliciously.

His eyes widened in fear. I could smell that fierce amount of fear rise within the room suddenly. I loved the _taste _of it..

He raised his hands in surrender, either that or as a pitiful way to protect himself from one of my harsh beating that I just might of administors if I hadn't finally noticed that, that _'Something' _he had in hand, was actually a little paper full of words..words to perhaps a _song_...

A loud yell of something in that language of Noodle's suddnly rang out from the Axe player herself and I felt wind hit the side of my face suddenly as she ran beside me, zooming past as she leaped at least a hundered freaking feet into mid-air.

I payed hardly much attention to the girl though as I was transfixed on that paper. I licked my lips slowly, hoping be able to hold that paper and see what words could be on it.

I wasn't about to lie. Everything that Stuart Pot wrote was spun from pure silver and gold. I couldn't really say anything about his work and to be honest, it was rare that he came parading in with the work done for me, already on a silver platter, read for my likings.

I couldn't even remember if we had ever rejected the songs that 2-D came up with.

To be honest, the boy was the son of beehtoven or something..maybe mozart...or maybe the reincarnation...that would make more sense...

" Oy...faceache! Uh..watcha got there? " I asked, waiting for him to respond dumbly and being able to yell at him to just hand the darned thing over.

" I-I's a song..." He whispered to my high authority. I knew he would answer like a dumbarse.

" Right, right..so uh, wanna _share _what the song might be there, Dullard? "

I rolled my eyes as yet again his eyes widened to a whole new level and then they finally went back to normal, and a stupid grin covered his childish face.

He nodded slowly and finally lowered his arms from their defensive positon.

His stupid little cutsey look he had goin' for him just boiled my anger and busted up my ribs.

" _Hai!_ A new song! Thank you 2-D-san! " Noodle yelled beside me with a look of glee written all over her face.

2-D ignored her evidently as he didn't answer like he usually would. Maybe I was rubbin' off on him..wouldn't surprise me...

She didn't look like she could care less though..

He stumbled forward, his head bobbing up and down like a boyou in water, as he made his way over to a superior me. I snatched the paper away from his grubby little hands and looked it over carefully. I couldn't complain too much. His writting was crude and there was only about one mistake in writting the notes but that was it..I watched as each note seemed to unfurl a newer part of the legend of the song.

It led only to more and more surprises on how the Dullards mind worked.

" None of the lyrics make any sense...chords are hard to read..." I mumbled to mostly him but I passed it off and waved my hand. It was clear. Magnificent as always...ticked me right the hell off...

I glanced up at the child-like boy and saw him grin a bit. What an idiot.

I waited for them to all look at the crumpled paper. All I could hear was the passing of the paper, each person turning it over and causing a crinkly sound and one eye-twitch from me since I hated the sound. I didn't exactly know why, I hated the sound I just never did like the sound of paper. I smirked at the memory of telling my teacher that this was the reaosn why I didn't read.

She had only yelled at me.

No one had ever believed me. Half of it was my fault from being a dirty little liar as a child and still now, and the other half was the fault of my bloody drunkard father and his background and reputation.

His reputation ruined mine for me as a child so I never saw a true reason to try and convince others that I wasn't a liar or anything. I was raised a liar and I saw no true reason to not be one.

So there.

Finally Russel cleared his throat a bit and brought me back to reality from my flashback. Apparently I had been cringing with hate and I was tensed up quite hard. I released the tension and blinked a few times before finally coming to my full senses.

I nodded once and and grabbed the paper, keeping my hand on it to review it over on my notes, just to make sure what I thought was correct for the song although it was hard to forget the notes he wrote down as they were every odd note I could think of.

Noodle reached and finally gave it to her also, watching as she grasped the paper with a smile and bounced slightly in her seat. I almost began to let my mind drift into coming up with reasons why she constantly bounced and shook every time she ever sat.

When I noticed she was done reading, I looked forward and nodded, giving them all my blessing to continue.

"M-Muds Starts." He said carefully.

I almost cocked an eyebrow at his small voice but then decided I didn't care enough to get caught into another dramatic tale. I tried to blow it off on his pills and leave it at that. Morning practices were usually not held because of two reasons.

One, I set the practices most of the time and I didn't ever want to have to actually be there that early, second of all, 2D's meds had to be taken as soon as he awoke and if we had practice while they were hitting him strongest, it was often that he would get really confused on what to do and the panic would cause him to pass out.

That was no fun. For him, nor for me. I was usually the one to get aggravated at the boy and yell at him, and thats when, flop, he fell out. I thought he was dead the first time it happened and resulted to kicking him in the side to try and wake him.

Anyhow, I began to play my bass, the low rough sound ringing out, music to my ears, nice and rough, no smooth edges on the sound. Just the way I liked it.

Before I knew it, Noodle and Russel were already playing and all together, well..I guess it sounded alright...god, what was I kidding? Sounded magnificent as alwas, Mozart did it again. He made the perfect masterpiece. A new best seller. I glared at my bass neck but then sighed. I smiled slightly,

_'I guess I choose the perfect little boy for my band, eh? Right! Right, I own him! I own a genius..which makes me so much better than him because I own his mind which just about makes it my own. _

_Right, his mind was mine, and my mind was also mine. Mine was not also his though. I only owned the part that wasn't dead yet though, none of that crushed-up part that I hit with my car..' _I thought.

And according to me, every piece of that thought was true eh?

I noticed though, about the song, that as I continued on and on, it was beginning to get more outline and shape to it. It was beginning to stand out more and more.

"Summer don't know me no more, Eager man that's all.." 2-D began which seemed to almost catch me off guard and scared me a bit, I looked up and then decided to watch instead of staying in my own thoughts as I usually was.

" Summer don't know me, he just let me love in myself...Cause I do know love, From you that..Just died..yeah. "

I scrunched my face up and then resorted to one and only possible answer to this whole dilemma I was facing. Either I didn't understand what in the hell he was singing about because I was an idiot or he was one. Either that or he was just on his pills at the time of writing this whole thing. No matter what, it was jacked.

I looked down once more at the paper that I had managed to keep and notoriously hog.

"Don't stop the buck when it comes. It's the dawn, you'll see...Money wont get there...Ten years passed tonight, You'll flee. "

I looked up once again. What was he going on about? I mean really? A buck? Dawn? Money? Ten years in one night? Yeah, he was high off his pills when he wrote that, I decided in one nanosecond and that's all I really needed to accomplish this small feat.

I was flustered though because, I didn't know for absolute sure that what it was! I decided it was so, but he didn't tell me that it right and..it really ticked me off that I didn't know. I always knew!

Everyone was silent as I had my inner war, I couldn't tell if they were waiting on D to say something, me to say something, or just anyone to say anything. So, I started. I was leader, I started.

Just like in the song.

"And what exactly was _that _song about? " I asked through my many thoughts that clouded my mind all at once.

2D looked at me once. Staring with absolute no expression on his face and then decided to answer.

"Nofing." He mumbled as he left the room in what seemed like a slow rush.

I watched as Russel turned and looked at me with a sigh. Of course he would probably be angry at me and think it's my fault that the dumbarse left.

I growled to myself as he got up and looked out to where faceache had left.

I watched Russel as he seemed to be thinking something.

I really needed a beer if I was actually paying attention to what _other_ people were actually doing.

**M**

**FINALLY! An updae, hope you all didn't lose faith in me! Next will be Noodle's P.O.V. and then 2D and then maybe a few surprise chapters after that but I wont talk about that just yet! So please..review? Thanks! :D **


End file.
